Mintiendonos
by Tsubasa Yume
Summary: Una guerra entre Suna y Konoha los separa...o no.


_**Mintiéndonos**_

Había veces en las que Temari odiaba ser ninja. Esta era una de ellas. Aprovechando que Gaara no estaba disponible después de aquel encontronazo, por llamarlo de algún modo, con Akatsuki, un tal Hiashi, un shinobi de la Arena del cual no había oído hablar en su vida, hizo un golpe de estado y se proclamó Kazekage por obra divina. Vamos, que aprovechando que Gaara estaba durmiendo lo que no había dormido en catorce años, Hiashi usurpó el poder por la fuerza y en ansias de más poder, declaró la guerra a Konoha.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, con Kankuro, corriendo de árbol en árbol, en una zona fronteriza con Konoha, en el primer ataque de esta guerra. Para añadirle más cosas al asunto, el gran Hiashi decidió atacar un día de lluvia, para anular el gran olfato rastreador del clan Inuzuka, algo totalmente inútil, teniendo en cuenta que en Konoha estaban los Hyugga, con su byakugan. Vamos, que empezaban la guerra lloviendo porque sí.

-Temari para!

Temari paró en seco ante el grito de su hermano .Ojeó el espeso bosque que se encontraba ante ella, sin llegar a encontrar nada. Sin embargo , Kankuro miraba una rama cerca de él, mientras su rostro formaba una mueca de desagrado con algo de tristeza, debajo de todo el maquillaje que llevaba.

Temari se acercó hasta su posición y así adivinó lo que a su hermano menor le pasaba. Un insecto. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Los Aburame, más concretamente Shino.

-Temari…Yo no puedo seguir por aquí…no puedo encontrármelo y obligarme a pensar que no es mi amigo y que debo matarlo- decía un Kankuro angustiado. A su modo, había entablado una amistad con aquel ninja. En sus viajes a Konoha, se retaban mutuamente para ver como habían mejorado.

-Entiendo…Está bien, seguiré yo sola por este camino, pero si has de enfrentarte a Shino, te recomiendo que olvides lo que has vivido con él.

-Gracias, lo recordaré, y espero que tú también lo recuerdes.

Kankuro sonrió a su hermana mientras se alejaba. Ésta, lo miraba con reproche, o como es conocido comúnmente, con ganas de matarlo.

Cuando Kankuro desapareció de su vista siguió su camino, poniendo aun más concentración en sus pasos, no por el hecho de que ahora estuviese sola, sino por no encontrarle…a él…

Shikamaru había preparado una perfecta estrategia. Bueno, perfecta a falta de una cosa…Se había alejado de su equipo tras un aviso de Shino, el cual había enviado algunos insectos, tanto como para avisar a sus compañeros de las posiciones de los shinobis de la arena, como para encontrar a aquellos a los que no querían atacar. Mintió a su equipo diciéndoles que se avanzaba para comprobar si había alguien por el lado sur-oeste, pero ese era el lugar indicado por Shino. Dejó su Kage mane activado y esperó…

Temari se sentía intranquila. Desde su conversación con Kankuro no había dejado de pensar en Shikamaru. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de seguir su propio consejo y olvidar todo lo vivido con el ninja de las sombras. Cuanto más intentaba olvidarlo, mas recordaba. Aquellos paseos estúpidos por Konoha, cuando él iba a despedirla por las mañanas. Aquel chico tumbado mirando al cielo, aunque en esas ocasiones Temari lo levantaba de un capón, y si esto no servía, con su abanico.

Lo que Temari no sospechaba era que una sombra la acechaba…Cuando estuvo atrapada, rezó todo lo que supo por haberse encontrado con el padre de Shikamaru, rezos que no le sirvieron para nada.

De detrás de un árbol, surgió otra sombra: la de Shikamaru. Con algunos mechones de pelo pegados a su cara por la lluvia y jadeante, como si hubiese recorrido una larga distancia hace poco, y totalmente serio.

Hubo un silencio en el que el tiempo se paró. Sus miradas se cruzaron a través de las gotas de lluvia. Shikamaru llevaba un kunai, que ancló al suelo haciendo unos sellos, para dejar su sombra ahí y poder moverse libremente. Se acercó a Temari y desenfundó su abanico. Ella pensó lo peor, no solo iba a matarla, sino que lo haría con su propia arma. Shikamaru, por su parte, abrió el abanico y lo ancló a la rama.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- dijo Temari con enfado.

-Se dice "Hola", y estoy protegiéndome de esa arma tuya. Ya me has arreado bastante con ella sin motivo.

-Si no tener motivo es pegarte por hacer el vago en vez de trabajar, ya me dirás tú que es un motivo.

Shikamaru sonrió. Estaban allí en medio de una guerra, siendo rivales, hablando como si fueran amigos. Volvió al sitio donde había dejado el kunai y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol.

-A caso vas a torturarme antes de matarme, llorica?- el enfado de Temari crecía con el paso del tiempo.

-No tengo intención de matarte, chica problemática.

-Podrías dignarte a llamarme por mi nombre al menos, que bien que te lo sabes.

-Podrías aplicarte al cuento tu también ,no?

Shikamaru mintió, en realidad, temía que llamándola por su nombre, todos esos nervios que le revoloteaban el estomago decidieran tomar el control de su cuerpo y hacer alguna locura. Esa era una de las cosas que Shikamaru quería negar a toda costa. Las mujeres son problemáticas.

-Te debo la vida desde mi primera misión como Chuunin- se animó a decir- y este es el momento de saldar esa deuda. Pienso soltarte, lo que hagas tu después determinara si debo matarte o no. Quiero decir, estamos en una guerra y somos enemigos, si me atacas al liberarte, me veré obligado a defenderme. He colocado el abanico detrás de ti para darme tiempo a reaccionar en caso de ataque, solo eso.

-Ya te dije que hay que olvidar los sentimientos cuando estas en una misión, vago.

Otro mote en vez de su nombre. Temari tampoco quería pronunciarlo delante de él. A veces, se sentía débil solo pensándolo.

-Ya, pero yo no puedo olvidar los momentos que he pasado con las personas que aprecio- dijo sonriendo, mientras deshacía el sello que mantenía atada a Temari.

Ella al sentir el dominio de su cuerpo otra vez, cogió un kunai de su porta-kunais y se lanzó contra Shikamaru, algo que el, pese a ser una gran estratega, no había previsto. Nunca pensaría que Temari se lanzara a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En el poco tiempo que pudo pensar algo, ya tenía a Temari encima. La agarró de los brazos.

-Realmente es esto lo que quieres Temari!? De veras que es esto!?

Temari abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Shikamaru. Logró soltar el brazo que portaba el kunai del agarre de este.

-No pronuncies mi nombre!!!

Shikamaru cerró los ojos pensando lo peor, mientras que le daba vueltas al hecho de que Temari se contradecía en sus palabras. Escuchó un golpe en el árbol y abrió los ojos. Solo le dio tiempo a ver como Temari estaba a milímetros de su cara y poco después notar sus labios húmedos sobre los suyos.

Y los nervios de su estomago, tomaron el control.

Volteó a Temari, dejándola aprisionada entre el tronco del árbol y su cuerpo, sin romper aquel beso. Aun la tenia sujeta de una mano, la cual apretaba conforme iba profundizando el beso, con la otra acariciaba la húmeda mejilla de Temari, e iba descendiendo por su cuello. Separaron sus bocas, viendo como el vaho inundaba sus caras. Se miraron a los ojos. Los de Shikamaru tenían una mirada llena de pasión y de sinceridad, en cambio, los de Temari eran tristes, con un brillo inexplicable en ellos.

-Temari…yo…yo te qui-ella le cortó, poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-No lo digas…eso…solo nos hará más daño.

Shikamaru miro el rostro de Temari. Ya no sabía si era la lluvia lo único que empapaba su cara. Volvió a besarla mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba a desatar el nudo de aquel kimono negro que ella vestía. La piel de Temari estaba helada en contraste con el calor que desprendían las manos de Shikamaru. Ella notó como el comenzó a ascender su mano por sus pechos, mientras se deshacía en besos en su cuello. Pequeños gemidos iban saliendo de su boca, algo que provocaba que la excitación de él aumentase.

Shikamaru alzo a Temari por la cadera, ella, por su parte, enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de Shikamaru. Él hizo un leve movimiento de cadera, aprisionando aun más la de Temari contra el tronco del árbol. Temari, al sentir aquella dulce presión, hincó sus uñas contra la espalda de Shikamaru y le besó ferozmente.

La excitación de ambos crecía, hasta el punto de que Shikamaru no pudo aguantar más y aparto las molestas prendas que aprisionaban su miembro y arrancó la ropa interior de Temari.

Notó que las fuerzas le estaban fallando, así que tumbo a Temari sobre la rama del árbol, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo. Besó sus pechos mientras su mano temblorosa descendía lentamente bajo el vientre de Temari, empezando a jugar con sus dedos en el interior de ésta. Temari arqueaba la espalda, notando como el placer culebreaba por sus nervios y el nudo de su garganta se agrandaba al seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

Shikamaru ascendió por su cuerpo, dándole besos por cada sitio por el que pasaban sus labios. Cuando llegó a la cara de Temari se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos, esperando que ella le diese una señal para continuar. Esta le devolvió otra mirada inexplicable, mientras enroscaba sus piernas otra vez en la cintura de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru…

Era todo lo que él esperaba. La besó con toda la dulzura que pudo y empezó a entrar en ella, notando como se rasgaba por dentro.

Temari ahogó un grito de dolor mientras Shikamaru trataba de relajarla cogiéndola con fuerza de las manos. Con cada movimiento de cadera el dolor se iba transformando en placer, por lo que Shikamaru fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Apoyo su frente en la de Temari, mirándola fijamente a los ojos para conservar aquel momento en su memoria. Ambos se alimentaban del aliento del otro, querían que el tiempo se parase, que nada ni nadie perturbase aquel momento. Temari se sintió llena de placer, y poco tiempo después, Shikamaru no tardó en sentir lo mismo y derrumbarse suavemente sobre Temari.

Permanecieron abrazados, notando la lluvia caer sobre sus cuerpos semidesnudos, mientras la realidad volvía a ellos. Estaban en guerra, se tendrían que separar, los obligarían a enfrentarse, y no siempre tendrían la suerte de encontrarse en la batalla. Vivirían con la incógnita de si uno de los dos había muerto hasta que la guerra acabase.

Temari se levantó, arreglándose un poco la ropa, cogiendo su abanico y atándoselo de nuevo a la espalda. Shikamaru tardó un poco más en levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo, abrazó a Temari por la espalda.

Ella intentaba no rendirse ante ese abrazo, por lo que se tensó.

-Esto no ha pasado, Shikamaru, tú y yo no nos hemos encontrado aquí. No nos hemos besado ni amado aquí. Yo no te quiero, ni tu a mi tampoco, de acuerdo?- dijo, mientras se giraba y ofrecía a Shikamaru una de esas sonrisas que el ya conocía, aunque esta estuviese acompañada de dolor.

-Está bien. No nos hemos visto, ni besado, ni amado. Y yo tampoco te quiero, pero como ya te dije antes, y aunque esto no haya pasado, yo no puedo olvidar los momentos que paso con las personas que aprecio, y mucho menos con la persona que amo.

Dicho esto, Temari deshizo el abrazo de Shikamaru, le dio un breve beso en los labios y se marchó mientras decía:

-Esto último, tampoco ha pasado.


End file.
